Hurt
by blue jasmine
Summary: "Kau banyak berubah, Thalia." Luke maju selangkah, namun Thalia mundur dengan sikap defensif. "Memangnya menurutmu kau tidak berubah?" Thalia sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Dan..., ekspresi apa itu di wajahnya? Terluka? Kesakitan?


**Hurt**

**A Percy Jackson and The Olympians Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Percy Jackson and the Olympians milik Rick Riordan sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. **

**Genre : Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Tragedy**

**Pairing : Thalia Grace x Luke Castellan **

**Timeline : ****The Battle of The Labyrinth. Awal kisah, setelah Luke di bawah bendera perdamaian menemui Annabeth, mengajaknya pergi, dan sadar bahwa Kronos akan menggunakannya sebagai batu loncatan. Dan Annabeth menolaknya.**

* * *

_Meski perih, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Walaupun cintaku padamu, perlahan membunuhku._

"Luke." suara Thalia bergetar penuh keterkejutan. Gemetaran tangannya menurunkan busur yang tadinya dalam posisi siap.

"Thalia." jawab Luke, tak kalah gemetarannya dengan Thalia. _Backbitter_ di genggamannya terlepas begitu saja, berkelontangan di aspal Jembatan Golden Gate. Keheningan yang amat tak mengenakkan melingkupi keduanya.

"Lama tak bertemu." ucap Luke akhirnya, susah payah menghilangkan getaran dalam suaranya. Kaki Luke menekan tanah keras-keras, mencoba menahan dirinya agar tak lepas kendali, karena jauh di dalam hatinya ingin sekali ia menghambur memeluk Thalia.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, hanya itu yang kau katakan?" kata Thalia setengah berbisik, masih membeku di tempatnya. Suaranya penuh dengan penderitaan.

Luke dengan getir memerhatikan Thalia, yang banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu di Gunung Tamalphais. Rambut Thalia telah memanjang melewati bahunya, dihiasi tiara Letnan Artemis. Meskipun _eyeliner_ hitam masih menghiasi kelopak matanya, setelan _punk_ya digantikan pakaian kamuflase perak pemburu. Wajah Thalia masih secantik dewi, hanya saja..., senyum menawannya telah hilang. Kini wajahnya hampir serupa dengan Artemis, dengan ekspresi tegas dan berbahaya yang sama.

"Kau banyak berubah, Thalia." Luke maju selangkah, namun Thalia mundur dengan sikap defensif.

"Memangnya menurutmu kau tidak berubah?" Thalia sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Dan..., ekspresi apa itu di wajahnya? Terluka? Kesakitan?

Luke menghela napas panjang, menatap mobil-mobil yang berseliweran di sekitar mereka. Andai saja mereka remaja biasa dengan permasalahan remaja yang biasa, mungkin semua ini akan jauh lebih mudah.

"Thalia.., aku baru saja menemui Annabeth di bawah bendera perdamaian." Luke menelan ludah, tahu jika perkataannya ini akan membuat dirinya ditegur Kronos. Tapi ia tak peduli lagi dengan Kronos, dan semua rencananya. Setelah Anabeth menolaknya.., Yah. Hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan terakhirnya. Ia harus melakukannya sekarang, tak peduli bagaimana reaksi Thalia nanti.

"Tadinya setelah Annabeth menolak permintaanku untuk bersama-sama lagi, aku bermaksud mencarimu.., tak menyangka akan bertemu disini."

Thalia memalingkan wajah, air mata bergerak menuruni pipinya. Adegan pertarungan mautnya dengan Luke di Gunung Tam musim dingin lalu melintasi pikirannya. Membuat luka lama di hatinya berdarah kembali. _The pain._

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, Thalia. Tak lama lagi, Kronos akan menggunakanku sebagai batu loncatan, dan setelah itu aku tak diperlukannya lagi. Aku hanya ingin seperti dulu.., aku, kau, Annabeth, bertiga bersama-sama... Keluarga-"

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANI MENYEBUT KATA KELUARGA LAGI!" Thalia berteriak. Percikan listrik memercik dari ujung busurnya. "SEMUA ITU TAK PANTAS UNTUK PENGKHIANAT SEPERTIMU!"

"Aku menyesal Thalia, aku sadar aku salah-"

"SEMUA SUDAH TERLAMBAT LUKE!" Thalia berteriak lebih keras. Beberapa pasang mata menoleh pada mereka, namun Thalia terlalu marah dan sedih untuk memedulikannya. "SUDAH SANGAT TERLAMBAT!"

"Bukankah tidak ada kata terlambat untuk sebuah penyesalan, Thals?"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU THALS!" Thalia menyemburkan lengkung listrik biru pada Luke, bahunya terguncang menahan isakan. Luke dengan sigap menghindar, ekspresinya tampak terluka.

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu padaku?!"

"Kau pengkhianat! Pengkhianat!"

"Kumohon Thalia, berhentilah menyalahkanku, aku hanya ingin bicara..."

"Aku tak mau mendengar suaramu lagi! Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi! Kau hanya membawa kesakitan untukku, Luke!"

"Thalia, _please_. Mengapa sekarang sulit sekali untuk berbicara denganmu! Tak bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi?"

"Oh, begitu. Kau pikir aku menyulitkanmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?! Dan sekarang kau memintaku kembali seperti dulu lagi? Tak ada kesempatan kedua bagimu, Luke. Bagi pengkhianat sepertimu!"

"Mengapa tak ada yang menginginkanku?! Mengapa semua orang hanya ingin melihatku hancur?! Mengapa.., tak ada yang mau memberikan kesempatan kedua untukku?! Ibuku, Ayahku, Annabeth, bahkan kau..., kau bergabung dengan para pemburu itu!" Luke menumbukkan buku-buku jarinya ke dinding jembatan berkali-kali hingga patah. Darah mengalir dari lukanya, menetes di aspal panas.

"KAU TAK MENGERTI BAGAIMANA RASANYA! MENGAPA AKU BERGABUNG, ITU KARENA KAU! KAU-" Thalia berhenti, ragu. "Kau menghancurkan hatiku..."

"Thalia.." Luke maju, mencengkram tangan Thalia. Thalia berjengit, menyentakkan tangan Luke dan bergerak menjauh. "Maafkan aku.., aku mohon maafkan aku...

Thalia nampak terkejut,. Namun sejurus kemudian ia berhenti bergerak menjauh. Membiarkan Luke yang kini sempurna terisak mencengkram lengannya. "Maafkan aku..."

"Sulit untuk memaafkan semuanya..." Thalia akhirnya menjawab. "Kau meracuni pohonku, menculik dan menyiksa Annabeth, mengajakku berduel sampai mati.., menghancurkan ikatan keluarga kita..."

"Stop, Thalia! Kumohon, stop!" Luke menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kau..., kau meninggalkanku..."

"Thalia, maafkan aku. Bisakah semuanya seperti semula lagi? Bisakah semuanya kembali?" Luke makin mencengkram tangan Thalia. Jarak mereka semakin rapat.

"Kau amat sangat terlambat untuk akhirnya mengerti akibat dari hal yang telah kau lakukan. Aku.. Aku memaafkanmu. Tentu saja akhirnya aku memaafkanmu. Tetapi, jika untuk kembali seperti semula..." Thalia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Luke, "Jurang pemisah kita terlalu lebar. Kita takkan dapat bersama lagi, Luke. Kita di pihak yang berbeda, berada di jalan yang bersebrangan."

"Kuharap..., kita dapat bertemu lagi. Jauh-jauh sesudah ini semua berakhir. Mungkin di kehidupan berikutnya..." Luke menjauh, matanya menancap tepat ke dalam iris biru elektrik Thalia. Namun Thalia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Thalia..." Luke berseru putus asa. ''Pandang aku. Sekali...saja."

Thalia mendongak, dan iris mereka bertemu. Sejenak mereka bertatapan. Rasa sakit terlihat memenuhi mata keduanya.

_To look into your eyes, and see you look in back.._

Semua perasaan itu kembali bagai seribu anak panah yang menghujam. Berebutan mengisi setiap lembar memori Luke. Kejadian-kejadian itu melintas cepat. Wajah Thalia di Gua Naga, wajahnya ketika menemukan Annabeth, wajahnya ketika di rumah Hal, wajahnya ketika mengorbankan dirinya di Bukit Blasteran...

"Waktuku sudah habis, Artemis pasti mencariku..." Thalia menggeleng, mengalihkan pandangannya,menjauh dari jangkauan Luke. Namun Luke menahannya.

"Thalia,katakanlah..., apa kau mencintaiku?" Luke berbisik lirih. Thalia tersentak.

Jarak mereka hanya sejengkal.

"Katakanlah... walau itu sama sekali tak berarti apa-apa lagi."

_Dan lihatlah apa yang __mereka __hadapi saat mengetahui semua itu, mengetahui sesungguhnya perasaan__ satu sama lain.__Mereka__ dengan menyedihkan mengenang masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu di sini. Menyumpahi kehidupan..._

Diam. Senyap.

Thalia membisikkan sesuatu.

Desau angin terdengar bersahutan pilu. Luke memutuskan _pergi._

_And I've hurt myself, by hurting you.__.__._


End file.
